Infernal Company
by gabs097
Summary: When things seem well enough in the Institute a new girl arrives. She seems nice, to Will at least, and everyone else. the only one that cant seem to like her is... Tessa. Is Tessa jealous or are her instincts more correct than she thinks?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

Today was not the best day for Charlotte, she had a lot of paperwork for the Institute and mail to send to the Clave announcing that… she couldn't worry too much, this was _her_ choice and she had to man-up and tell everyone. She was sitting on the couch in the living room filling forms, writing letters and what not. For a mid-September day in London, it was rather stuffy. She decided on wearing light clothes today.

Sophie was in the kitchen washing the dishes. Should she tell Sophie? I mean, if anyone should be prepared it should be her. After all, no one else in the house did much. Charlotte packed up her courage and entered the kitchen.

"Sophie…" said Charlotte softly. "I have something to tell you.'

Sophie looked intently at Charlotte; her scar looked dull in the kitchen's lighting. "Is everything alright, Charlotte?" asked Sophie solicitously.

Charlotte sighed and stepped closer to Sophie. "Everything's fine, Sophie," she said in a low voice. "I just have a little secret and I need to tell someone."

Sophie burrowed her brow and smirked at Charlotte. "Now what's got your knickers in a bunch?" asked Sophie giggling.

Charlotte couldn't help but laugh too. "Very well, that's enough," said Charlotte in between snorts making Sophie cackle even louder.

After a minute they ceased their laughter and went back to business. "Well, the truth is that," whispered Charlotte even lower. "There will be a new addition to our Institute."

"A new add—"almost yelled Sophie but Charlotte clasped her hand over Sophie's mouth.

"Sophie, are you mad?" spat Charlotte. "You cannot go around blurting the secret… it's a secret!"

Sophie zipped her lips and smirked at Charlotte knowing Charlotte was just joking. "Very well, I won't tell your secret to anyone."

Charlotte smiled and went back to the living room to finish her paperwork only to find William snooping through them.

"William Herondale, what in the Sam heck are you doing?" yelled Charlotte astounded.

Will straightened up and raised his eyebrow defiantly at Charlotte; this one crossed her arms and gave him a stern look.

"Charlotte, are these transfer papers?" asked Will calmly.

Charlotte clenched her jaw and cursed mentally. "I don't see how that's of your incumbency,' she said sitting down on the couch and resuming her paperwork.

Will looked at her emotionless and you could see a trace of a smirk in there somewhere. What was Will playing at?

"Well, forgive me Charlotte for wanting to know what's going on in the Institute. You see, I was only trying to help," he said and his blue eyes glimmered sadly.

Charlotte stood up and reached for him but he just flinched at her touch. "No, everything's fine Char—" but before he could finish the sentence he moved towards the glass table where I was filling the forms and he snatched my papers and ran across the room.

"Will!" Charlotte yelled running after him but every time she was about to catch him he sprinted another way. "Give me those papers now, they're important!"

"You'll have to catch me first!" said William laughing.

Just when Charlotte was about to respond the Institute bell rang loudly making both Will and Charlotte freeze. Will looked at Charlotte; he was closest to the door. He gave charlotte a devilish grin and before she could stop him he had answered the door.

Will opened the large wooden door and saw a big thick man with a coat and top hat standing there with an affable smile. Behind him you could see a girl in a mint green dress hidden under a matching parasol.

Will burrowed his brow, he didn't know these people. Where they humans or maybe Shadowhunters? Where they Downworlders? "Um, good morning, how may I help you?" asked Will courteously with an edge of accusation towards them. Fortunately, Charlotte saved the visit from a full blown interview from Will.

"Will, this is Reginald Reese and his daughter Amanda Reese," Charlotte said the word daughter as if a warning telling Will not to mess with her.

Reginald Reese shook Charlotte's hands and then Will's, giving him a weird look. His daughter on the other hand lowered her parasol and under it was a thick head of bright orange hair in soft shiny ringlets. She smiled brightly at Will and shook his hand. She was about eighteen probably and Will gave her a flirtatious wink which she accepted with a wink of her own. 'Well that was a first.' Will thought.

"Come inside, make yourselves comfortable," said Charlotte motioning them to sit on the couch.

Will saw that he still had Charlotte's papers in his hand and placed them under the rug inconspicuously. Charlotte sat on the couch beside Reginald and Amanda sat on the armchair. Will decided on sitting on the other armchair in front of Amanda. He sat and smiled at her. She smirked and averted her gaze. Considering how amazingly gorgeous Will was this was not an easy thing to do, especially for a lady.

"So Reginald, have you made your decision?" asked Charlotte cringing when she saw me jerk my head towards them.

Reginald smiled and looked at his daughter adoringly; you could tell she was the most important person in the world to him.

"I think my daughter should be happy in this Institute," said Reginald warmly and Will couldn't help himself and blurted out: "What?" startling Reginald and Amanda who had a rather disappointed look towards Will. Charlotte was only looking down and shaking her head.

"Something wrong, me boy?" asked Reginald rather less friendly.

Will still had a surprised look in his face, "Mr. Reese, believe me when I say your daughter is not the problem," he said grinning at Amanda who blushed. "It's just that I had no idea of this new member to our Institute."

Reginald furrowed his brow in concern. "Oh, then my apologies then Mr. Will," he said.

Will just smiled at him. "Please, call me Will."

Sophie entered the room with a tray of sandwiches and tea and placed them on the table. "Would anyone need anything?" she asked politely.

"No thanks, Sophie," said Charlotte. "Reginald this is Sophie, she is our maid."

Reginald smiled at Sophie and acknowledged her with a small nod.

"Very well, I'll go now. If anyone needs anything just call, I'll be in the kitchen," she said and disappeared behind a corner.

"What happened to her face?" asked Amanda it was the first time she had spoken and her voice was rather sultry rather than squeaky as it seemed.

Charlotte and Will exchanged looks. Charlotte was the one who spoke. "Sophie doesn't like to talk about it but it was her last employer, he was rather… spoiled, if you will," said charlotte in a low voice.

"Oh…" whispered Amanda.

"Well, Amanda would you like to stay here?" asked Charlotte giving her a winning smile.

Amanda turned to look at Will who grinned at her. "Yes. I would like to stay here very much," she said not once taking her eyes off Will.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Reginald Reese was in the bathroom while Charlotte looked for Jessamine, Jem and Tessa, leaving Amanda and Will alone in the living room.

"So," began Will with a smirk on his face. "Where are you from?"

Amanda looked up at Will and gave her a dazzling smile. "My whole family is from Ireland and my father had some… misunderstandings there so he decided to send me to the London Institute." She said licking her lower lip.

"Oh, well that's nice," said Will and Amanda raised her eyebrows and smiled. "No, I mean it's nice that you're here not the part about your father," said Will bashfully.

"Nice try, William," said Amanda in her sultry voice. "You're far cleverer than that."

"Well, look who's talking," said Will pointing a finger at Amanda. "You with your innocent angelic daughter act. Please, you are not fooling me. If you know what I'm talking about."

Amanda looked astounded and amused at the same time. "Look, William, my father believes I'm the perfect daughter but you and I both know that's far from true so let's keep it at that," she said unfolding her manual fan and fanning herself. She bit her lip. "Or better yet, we can keep it like that until my father leaves. If you know what I mean."

Okay, now Will was confused. "Are we still talking about the same thing?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I don't know, whatever you want us to be talking about," she said winking at me.

"Amanda," boomed Reginald. "I'm leaving now but I want you to know you can write as much as you like or ask Charlotte and she'll help you with anything you need," he said crouching beside her and taking her hands to his cheeks.

"Yes, father and don't worry I won't get into any trouble," she said sneaking a peak at me.

"Reginald, come on and meet the rest of us, we're rather a bunch," said charlotte sweetly.

Reginald stood up taking his daughter by the hand, she rolled her eyes inconspicuously and Will chuckled. He could get used to having Amanda here; she was like him, finally someone that understood him.

Reginald walked to where Charlotte was standing with everyone else and Will resulted into following, he didn't want to be left behind.

"Reginald Reese, this is my husband Henry Branwell," she said and Henry shook his hand courteously. "This is Jessamine Lovelace," she said and forced a smile.

"Hello, Mr. Reese it's very nice to meet you and your daughter," said Jess curtsying.

"Hello Ms. Jessamine, nice to meet you too," said Reginald.

"This is James Carstairs, he and Will are very good friends," said Charlotte and Jem shook Reginald's hand and kissed Amanda's. _Idiot_, Will thought.

Amanda didn't pay much attention to Jem's formal salutation, which was very surprising. People noticed Jem as much as they noticed Will.

"And this is Tessa," said Charlotte placing her hand on Tessa's shoulder.

Tessa also curtsied but it looked so clumsy on her. She stood up and smiled slowly at Amanda. Oh boy.

'Well, it was nice meeting you all but I should leave now," Reginald walked to the door and looked lovingly at his daughter. Amanda ran to him and hugged him tightly.

"Take care, Mandy."

"I will, Papa."

She let go of him and gave him a kiss on both his cheeks. He kissed her fore head and let her go. She walked outside and after a couple of minutes she came back in with her plentiful luggage.

"Why don't you help her Henry?" asked Jessamine bossily.

Henry rolled his eyes at Jessamine and went to help her happily. He took the luggage and walked upstairs. Amanda stood on the doorway and waved goodbye at her father.

"Goodbye, Father. I will miss you," she yelled as her father drove away.

She turned to us and closed the door. Jessamine walked towards her and grabbed her by the forearm

"We are going to have such marvelous fun!" she squealed excitedly and practically dragged her upstairs. "We'll be up in my room chatting," announced Jessamine as she disappeared up the stairwell.

Charlotte heaved a big sigh and plopped on the couch. She brought her hand to her face and mumbled something unintelligible.

"That's what you get for not telling us," mocked Will but before he could finish Charlotte was at his side with her face as red as a tomato. She was a Shadowhunter too.

"Listen to me William Herondale. I am the head of this Institute and what I say goes. I don't have to report to you. I make my choices and you all have to live with them whether you like them or not. Do you understand?" she said poking him in the chest.

He just smirked. "What about Henry? He's the head too, you know," and with that he left.

Charlotte sighed yet again and walked to the kitchen leaving Jem and Tessa in the living room.

"I should probably leave. I'll be up in my room," said Tessa shakily and walked towards the stairs.

"Tessa," called Jem. She stopped and turned around to look at him, he had a small smile on his lips. "Everything is going to be alright."

Tessa smiled and patted him on the shoulder. "You're a great friend, Jem."

"So, do you like shopping, Amanda?" asked Jessamine rummaging through her closet. She picked out a burgundy colored one. "God, this will make me look like a ghost. Why in heavens did I buy this?" she said putting the dress back in the wardrobe.

'Yes, I do enjoy shopping occasionally," she said smiling. "What kind of woman doesn't?" she asked jokingly.

"Tessa!" said Jessamine facing Amanda hastily. "She is so… strange. I mean, she wears hideous dresses and when I take her shopping she has this miserable face as if she was being held hostage or something," she said sitting on an armchair next to Amanda.

Amanda sipped some tea Sophie had brought and placed it on the glass table. "Tessa is the brown haired girl that Charlotte introduced me to?" asked Amanda only half interested.

"Yes," spat Jessamine fanning herself with one of the many fans she had. "The most pathetic excuse for a girl there is. The worst part is that Jem and Will both love her."

At this, Amanda's full attention went to Jessamine. "What?" asked Amanda whispering, she had a sly look on her face and was smirking at Jessamine.

Jessamine smiled, clearly loving all this attention. "Well, I don't like to gossip but rumor has it that Tessa loved Will but he broke her heart and now she's after Jem who is completely in love with her but whose being used by Tessa and now Will wants Tessa because he's jealous although he'll never admit that."

After that Amanda's jaw was on the floor. "Good heaven, this is better than my soap opera," she said astounded at all the drama in the Institute.

"You can say that again," said Jessamine laughing and Amanda joined in until they couldn't stop. "I have a feeling we are going to be good friends," said Jessamine.

"Jem," called Will through Jem's door. "Can I talk to you?" Jem didn't answer. "James if you don't answer me I'll run down this door a—" but Tessa opened the door with a sad look on her face.

"Tessa?" Will asked surprised to see her in Jem's room. "What where you doing in Jem's r—"

"Relax William, we were just talking," she said softly and walked silently to her room with her head down.

Will barged into the room and closed the door. He jumped on Jem's bed and crossed his arms behind his head. "I saw Tessa coming out, she was sad… Are you really that boring?" a pillow flew towards Will and smacked him in the face.

"Shut up, Will. We were just talking," he said softly.

Will laughed. "Yes, that's what she said."

Jem stood up from his chair and walked towards his drawer and leaned on it glaring at Will. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked crossing his arms.

Will chuckled. "Nothing, just stating a fact," he responded slyly.

"Everything you say has a subliminal meaning, I know you better than that," he said walking to his desk and taking out a piece of parchment and ink. He sat on his desk and began writing something.

"Good," was all Will said. After minutes of silence Will spoke. "I'm hungry, I'm going to eat."

"Amazing," said Jem sarcastically.

"Ha ha, very funny Jem but sarcasm only looks cute on me." He said smirking and left the room leaving Jem in peace.

When he ran out of the room he stumbled upon someone. He hoped it wasn't who he thought it was. But instead of seeing hazel eyes and thin brown hair he saw deep yellow-green eyes and fiery orange hair.

"Amanda! Sorry, I didn't see you," said Will while Amanda straightened herself.

"No worries, Will. May I call you Will?" she asked flirtatiously.

Will grinned at her. "As you please," he simply said.

"Very well…Will," she said. "Where were you going with such a rush?" she asked curiously.

"The kitchen," Will said seriously. "I'm a hungry man."

Amanda raised her eyebrows and smirked at Will. "And what are you hungry for?" she asked sauntering up to him.

Will gaped. Girls never made a move towards him, he made the moves and they accepted but not the other way around. "Gazpacho!" he blurted out.

Amanda furrowed her brow. "What?" Will stopped her and told her he'd love to stay and chat but he was hungry and he left running.

Amanda stood there dumbfounded; she rolled her eyes and went back to her room.

"Men, can't live with them, can't live without them."

"There is something different about that girl, Jem," said Will pacing around his room. "She's so… not shy," he said and found himself smiling.

"And do you like that she made a move towards you or does that wound your male ego?" asked Jem half serious half joking.

"Not funny, Jem," said Will. "I like her, I think. I mean, she's so…"

"Careless? Improper?" suggested Jem.

Will snapped his finger. "Exactly! It's like she doesn't care that she doesn't have manners and she's so flirtatious and…"

"She's just like you," said Jem writing on a piece of parchment, this one was almost full.

This stopped Will. "What? She is not like me."

"Yes she is. While describing her you're describing yourself too," he said and you could hear the smile on his voice.

"Well, there can only be one Will in this Institute and that's me," he said purposely.

"You go and tell her that," said Jem.

"I will," he practically yelled at Jem. "I'll go right now."

He marched to the door when Jem stopped him. "Will," he said.

"What?"

"It's two in the morning she's probably sleeping."


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Author's note: Goodness! Thanks for all the reviews! Each of them is like a bubble of joy that bursts insides me! Haha anyway I want to thank Heimarmene for a really funny idea she gave me! Hint: it has something to do with Charlotte and Sophie! You'll see! Hahaha

Amanda woke up to a knocking at her door. She kicked away the covers and went to the door. She opened it a little to see who it was. It was only Sophie, Amanda let open the door wider and let Sophie in. Sophie was carrying a large creamy white rectangular box tied with a satin beige bow.

"What's that you've got there?" she asked curiously as Sophie set the box on her unmade bed. Amanda went to straighten the bed a little bit but Sophie chuckled and arranged the bed in the blink of an eye.

"Goodness, you're fast!" exclaimed Amanda impressed at the agility of Sophie's bed making.

Sophie laughed openly. "Years and years of practice," she said with a slightly sad look in her eyes. "Anyway, this box is a gift from Miss Jessamine as a welcome present. She hopes she and yourself can be very good friends," said Sophie with a rolling of the eyes and Amanda couldn't help laughing herself.

"Well, let's open it!" she said and signaled Sophie to come and help her with the present.

Sophie untied the satin bow and Amanda lifted the card box lid that revealed white tissue paper which she unfolded in a blur. Folded carefully inside the tissue paper sat the most gorgeous dress Amanda had seen. It was of a very soft silk and like its wrappings, white and beige. She took it out and placed it over herself. She looked at Sophie for a response and she got an excited smile that told her the dress was beautiful.

"Shall I wear it today or should I leave it for a special occasion?" asked Amanda.

Sophie thought about it. "I think you should leave it for a special occasion… but be sure to acknowledge the gift to Miss Jessamine or she might get offended that you're not wearing it."

"You're right," said Amanda and Sophie took the dress from her hands and hung it in her wardrobe. "Well, I'll take a shower and be right downstairs for breakfast."

"Sure Miss Amanda," said Sophie turning towards the door.

"Sophie," called Amanda giving her a playful smirk. "You can call me Amanda just like you do with everyone else. I don't mind. We're Shadowhunters, we're family."

Sophie got teary eyed and Amanda rushed to comfort her. "It's alright," sniffed Sophie. "But I'm not a Shadowhunter," she said pointedly. Amanda looked at her directly in the eyes. "But you're as good as one," said Amanda brushing a strand of hair from Sophie's face. "Now go on, everything's fine right?" she finished seriously with a warm look in her eyes towards Sophie whom returned the look with a grateful smile. She left behind Amanda's door that closed with a small click.

At the breakfast table Jessamine was sitting next to Will and she kept glaring at him every five seconds, by the look on his face he was enjoying it. Charlotte stood next to Henry telling him something in a low voice, he just nodded. Jem was sitting on the table laughing at Jess' and Will's charade. They look so… happy, though Amanda with an air of melancholy. She was wearing a pale blue dress, nothing special like Jessamine's gift to her. She walked towards the table and sat next to Jem. He smiled affably at her, she forced a smile. She didn't want to sound nasty but she usually couldn't stand people like him, people that seemed so calm and happy no matter what was happening. It made her stomach curl with… jealousy.

"Good morning," said Jem with that smile of his.

"Morning," said Amanda and she could tell Jem noticed her uneasiness.

"Is everything alright?" he asked genuinely preoccupied.

"Not every girl beams at the sight of you first thing in the morning," interrupted Will with a sly look on his face and Amanda couldn't help giggling which made Jem looked towards here slightly accusatorily.

"Same goes to you, my friend. Just ask Jessamine," he said with a tone exactly like Will's but it wasn't the same. With Will it was more… attractive.

Will raised an eyebrow at Jessamine but no matter how much she disliked him she couldn't deny he was gorgeous. And if she did deny it, well, the blush on her cheeks gave her away.

Charlotte sat on Henry's right and Tessa walked slowly to the table. She was wearing a gray dress that didn't do much for her but when she saw the look that passed between her and Will a wave of jealousy surged inside her and she couldn't help but burst.

"Than you for that marvelous dress you gave me Jessamine!" exclaimed Amanda with a smirk playing on her lips. "It's far prettier than some drab gray rags I saw Sophie washing."

Jessamine apparently didn't take the hint and just beamed at her. "Why, your welcome! Anytime, Amanda. That's what friends do."

Amanda looked at Will and she saw him exchange a look towards Will. Jem stared at Will with an _I-told-you-so_ look and Will just rolled his eyes. Amanda scrunched up her nose in confusion and just stared at her plate. What had come over her? She wasn't usually that nasty. She knew not many people _loved _her but she learned to live with it. She knew how people were and she tried her best to stay away from their path.

Sophie entered the room with a food cart and she began to hand out plates. Their breakfast contained boiled eggs, toast, bacon, English muffins, sausages, bread rolls, French toast and orange juice and coffee. It all looked delicious.

"Bon follàin," said Amanda and everyone stared at her. "It's how you say…" she thought hard, she didn't remember a formal translation for bon follàin.

"It's like bon appétit," said Charlotte smiling warmly at Amanda while helping herself to a serving of French toast. "Strange but we don't have a formal translation for it."

Amanda smiled and everyone chorused: "Bon follàin!" she laughed joyously.

Everyone ate and talked and laughed, something Amanda wasn't used too back home. It was usually just her father and herself at completely ends of a long dining table while he read the paper.

"So, Amanda," began Will with one of his smiles. "Have you seen much of London?" he asked.

"No, as a matter of fact I haven't," she said with a disappointed smile.

Will's eyes got wide. "Then what are you waiting for? We should go sightseeing this afternoon. What do you think?"

She looked at Charlotte. "I think that sounds like a nice idea," said Charlotte a little tentatively.

"That's because it is!" exclaimed Will. "It's settled then, be sure to be ready at six o'clock."

"Wait," said Charlotte. "I think we should all go," in case something happens."

Will rolled her eyes. _Was that the third time he'd done that?_ asked Amanda to herself. _She was paying too much attention to William_, she thought. "Come on, Charlotte noth—" he began but Charlotte interrupted him. "It's all of us or no one," she said reproachfully.

Will heaved an exaggerated sigh but complied. "Fine. But who's going to watch the Institute? What if the Clave contacts us or something?"

Charlotte thought about it for a moment and hated to admit that Will was right. It was Henry who spoke. "I'll stay," he said in a cheeky voice. Charlotte looked at him with sad eyes. "Besides, I have things to work on."

Charlotte sighed and it was her turn to comply. "Oh, alright."

Will broke out into a huge grin directed at Amanda and he winked at her. She couldn't help laughing. All of a sudden, Tessa flew away from the table in a blur of gray. Amanda couldn't help laughing even more.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Author's Note: Oh my God… So sorry I haven't written anything but this semester has been intense… Do these teachers think we're Albert Einsteins or something? Anyways, here's the chapter and I'm extremely sorry I have kept you waiting all this time. I'm a horrible person… but I have been writing a Vampire Diaries fanfiction. It's not published yet but it will soon… Lot of love P.S. bookluver123: Here you go and sorry for the wait… hope you forgive me

"Good grief, what am I going to wear?" shrieked Amanda in her room searching for the perfect dress.

"How about that lavender one?" suggested Jess from the armchair.

"No, that one looks to simple," snapped Amanda, searching in her closet like a rat searching for cheese.

"How about you wear the dress I gave you?" asked Jessamine.

"Gosh, how could I have been so stupid? The dress you bought me is perfect! I'll definitely wear it," she said taking out a white box. She took the lid off and unfolded the ivory-colored dress. It was soft silk and had pearl beading on the hem of the skirt and on the exposing collar.

"Come on, I'll help you into it," said Jessamine standing up and helping her friend who was already wearing a corset and a thin underskirt over the metal hoop.

Amanda looked beautifully angelic. "Thank you so much, Jessamine. This dress is beautiful."

"Anytime," she said in a confiding tone. "That's what friends are for."

Amanda grinned. "Oh, would you like to help me with my make up and hairdressing?"

"Of course," squealed Jessamine, ushering Amanda to the vanity table.

"Tessa," called Jem softly from the hall.

Tessa had run to her room after a jealousy fit over Amanda. Clearly, Amanda had noticed this and had laughed along with Will. At first, Jem thought that Amanda was alright. Sure, she wasn't an angel sent from heaven above but he never thought she would be that cruel. Amanda had noticed Will and Tessa's connection and she hadn't care if Tessa was being hurt every second Will's eyes passed over Tessa to gaze at Amanda.

_It's not her fault she's exactly like Will, even physically considering they'__re both attractive_, said a voice in Jem's mind.

Well, it was true. Besides, Tessa and Will were never an item or anything. Maybe Amanda had popped into their lives so she could take Will away and Jem could have Tessa all to herself. No, he thought. He couldn't do that to Tessa. He wouldn't risk her falling in love with him so then he could die and leave her suffering. He also couldn't do that to Will, no matter how much he fancied Amanda. Plus, he was being selfish.

_But maybe Amanda _did_ come for that exactly_ said the voice in his head but he quickly pushed it away and knocked on Tessa's door.

"Go away," said a muffled female voice from inside the room. "I want to be alone if that's not too much to ask.

Jem sighed. "It's me, Tessa… Jem," he said almost pleadingly.

A few seconds passed and he heard the doorknob turn. The door wasn't even locked; he could've barged into her room without any difficulty. Of course, that wasn't very appropriate but certainly something William would do if he wasn't off with Amanda doing God-knows-what.

Tessa sniffed and wiped her red nose with her sleeve. Her eyes were red-rimmed and stuffy and her voice was nasal. All clear signs that she had been crying… a lot.

"What do you want, Jem?" she asked exhaustedly.

"I just wanted to see if you were… alright," he said taking a step towards her but she placed a small, pale hand on his chest and pushed him backwards. She turned around but not before Jem could hold her hand and squeeze it tight.

"I can't help you if you shut me off, Tess," he said and the memory of Will up in the attic calling her "Tess" flashed to Tessa's mind making her run to and plummet to her bed just to lay there and cry.

Jem hesitated for a moment and entered the room; he wasn't up for mannerisms right now. Tessa needed _his_ comfort. Jem walked tentatively to Tessa's bed and sat on it gingerly as if it would set off some sort of alarming bell that warned the Institute that Jem was sitting on Tessa's bed. He stretched his hand and patted Tessa's head while she cried. A faint whimper told him she knew he was there and fine with it. He kept stroking her hair softly until she drifted into a steady breathing that meant she was asleep.

William Herondale checked his watch. It was five o' forty. In twenty minutes they would all meet in the living room to go off for a London sightseeing adventure. He didn't care to admit it but… he was actually nervous. He pictured Amanda in his head with her porcelain skin and bright orange-y red hair and her green eyes that sometimes changed to a blue not unlike his. He paced around his room checking his watch every five seconds. He had to get a grip on himself; he was William Herondale, the face that broke a thousand hearts. He wasn't William Herondale, the heartbroken face that girls played with. A soft knock on his door, it was probably Jem but what he saw stopped him. It was _her_. Tessa. Well, that was a surprise. She was standing just outside his door in a kaki dress that looked like it had been made for peasants yet Will couldn't help seeing the terribly cruel beauty in her eyes and face and hair and in every pore on her body. She emanated beauty but she didn't realize it.

"What?" snapped Will with a devious crooked smile. "Jem kicked you out of his room?"

He saw that this hurt her because she flinched and closed her eyes. She stepped backwards, a tear spilling down her rosy cheek and Will bundled up all his pride for not taking her in his arms and begging her to stop crying. He didn't do that, though, he just stood his ground and crossed his arms giving Tessa a steely gaze.

She wasn't usually like this, she was a strong girl and she wouldn't cry in front of Will. But these past weeks had been bad on her. She was feeling terrible for what happened with Will on the roof and now this visit from Amanda that seemed to steal everyone's attention… even Charlotte's.

"Well?" spat Will, his blue eyes turning almost black with all that rage and hate but what Tessa didn't know was that rage and hate was towards himself and not her.

After a few seconds of Tessa standing there without saying a word Will retreated into his room and swung the door slowly, as if to give Tessa a chance to stop him.

"Wait!" she exclaimed as if just being snapped out of a trance. "I- I need to t-tell you something."

Will rolled his eyes. "Look, I'd invite you in myself," he said motioning the inside of his room with his arm. "But I've got other plans."

Tessa gave him a half-pained half-furious look and turned around hastily. Will stood there with his door opened, watching Tessa go. She was almost down the hall to her room when she glanced at him and the look in her eyes was of pure, unconditional, irrevocably true love. And Will felt incredibly guilty about that because he knew he didn't deserve it yet the look he returned must have reciprocated her own look because before he knew it Tessa was running down to him. She jumped and clung to him, her arms forming a solid grip on his neck. He held her like she were a china doll, too fragile to even touch, but he knew better than that because when he held her at arm's length and kissed her like he had ever kissed anyone before she pulled away from him and gave him a strange look. She let go of him and stumbled backwards a little bit but when Will tried to steady her she jerked her hand away. Will was looking at her pleadingly; he had forgotten about his date with Amanda, all he wanted was her, her, her, her and her… all to himself. But the look she gave him then told him he was very, _very_ wrong.

She brought her soft pale fingers to her swollen lips and her eyes watered a bit. She gathered herself and hurried to her room and slammed the door shut without a glance back at Will. Right there, right then, he knew he had blown his chances of _ever_ being with Tessa. He had to move on and let her be happy, even if it meant dying on the inside.

"Where is William?" yelled Jessamine at the top of her lungs. It was five fifteen and Will was still hiding in his room.

Everyone was pacing the living room waiting for Will and Amanda was sitting on the couch tapping her knee with her umbrella. She rolled her eyes and interrupted Jessamine's ranting.

"Oh, for the Angel's sake… I'll go get him."

"Good luck," said Charlotte. "We've tried three times already and he doesn't answer."

"Yes but when he sees it's me he'll come running down," she said flicking her eyes toward Tessa, who only lifted her chin up and looked her straight in the eye.

"Very well…" trailed Charlotte just wanting to get out already.

Amanda placed her closed umbrella on the loveseat and headed upstairs. Already on the hall she ruffled her perfect ringlets and pinched her cheeks. She knocked on Will's door but no one answered. She scowled at the door and knocked again, harder this time, announcing it was her.

He hesitated for a while but then opened the door. Will was leaning on the doorframe with a sleepy look in his eyes. "Can I help you?" he slurred.

"Have you been drinking William?" exclaimed Amanda and Will gave her a broad smile meaning yes. "Dear goodness…" said Amanda pushing around him and barging into his room. She looked at the slightly disheveled bed that was half hiding a bottle of whiskey. Amanda looked more annoyed than upset and laid on the bed and grabbed the bottle of whiskey, examining it.

Will stood on the doorframe looking at her dumbfounded. He closed the door and smirked at her. He walked to the bed and laid next to her on it. Amanda opened the bottle and looked at Will, her eyes gleaming naughtily. "The least you could do was offer me a bit." She took a long swig from the whiskey bottle and handed it to Will who also drank heartily.

"You didn't tell me you drank," said William after finishing his gulp.

"You never asked," answered Amanda, taking the bottle from him. She shook it and glared at it because it was almost empty.

"Do you really want to go sightseeing or would you rather stay here," suggested Will giving her a secretive smile.

"Not really," she said sighing. "I'll tell the others you're feeling ill." She stood up from the bed but Will caught her wrist.

He had a gleam in his eyes that for once Amanda couldn't decipher. "Come back, will you?" he asked pleadingly.

She had never seen Will like that, he was almost… in pain. "Sure," was all she said, closing the door behind her with a click.

She entered the living room and everyone stood up as if to leave. But she stopped them. "I'm afraid we're not going, William feels…ill."

Everyone stared at her with either a tired face or an annoyed look. Tessa was looking at her with a weir, slightly jealous and suspicious look. She ignored it and turned to Charlotte. "I'm really sorry; Charlotte but Will told me he suddenly felt really sick. Maybe, we can go sightseeing another day?" Amanda suggested.

Charlotte sighed heavily and was about to protest when Jessamine interrupted. "Oh for heaven's sake, let's go anyway and leave Will here. After all, the one that wants to go sightseeing is Amanda!"

Amanda hesitated. She was supposed to "accompany" Will, not leave him here to rot in his misery she would surely cause him if she left without him.

"Er… let me ask Will, then." Amanda swiftly ran up the stairs and ran into Will's room. He was lying on the bed half-asleep.

"Will!" Amanda loudly whispered. "Will, wake up," she said more loudly.

He stirred in his bed and sat to face her. "Great, you're back. Why don't you come and lay next to good 'ol Will?" he said, patting the space next to him.

"Will I can't," I said sitting on the bed. "Jess still wants to go with me."

William sighed frustrated. "I swear by the angel I will rip Jessamine's throat with a seraph blade if she doesn't–"

"Will, focus!" Amanda yelled at him, slapping him on his thigh. "And don't swear by the angel, it's blasphemous."

Will just rolled his eyes and held Amanda's wrist. "Please, stay." His dark blue eyes were shining like the eternal firmament that was called the night sky.

Amanda couldn't say no to that. She sighed heavily. "I'll see what I can do," she said slipping off the bed and heading for the door. She didn't look back. If she did she couldn't have brought herself to leave the room.

In the living room everyone was pacing and arguing. "What is it with Will?" asked Jem running a hand through his platinum blonde hair. "He makes us get dressed to take you sightseeing, which I don't mind at all, really, and then he says he's sick and refuses to come down?" he said that last part loud enough for Will to hear from upstairs.

"Perhaps he really is ill," said Tessa in her soft voice, Amanda just stared at her emotionless.

"Don't be naive, Tess," said Jem walking towards her. "Will is just being dramatic again. You know how he gets."

Tessa glanced at Amanda. "Yes, as a matter of fact," she said with brand new energy in her. "I do know how Will gets, which is why I will stay here and take care of him while you go out for a moonlight stroll."

Amanda's face fell. "What?" she blurted out.

"I can take care of Will," said Tessa in a sickly sweet voice. "I know him best here, aside from Jem, of course."

"I find that hard to believe, _Tessa_," said Amanda, poison pouring from her voice when she spoke Tessa's name. "Considering Charlotte, Henry and Jessamine have been here longer than you."

"That's true," said Tessa with a condescending look that made Amanda want to do to her the same thing Will wanted to do to Jessamine. "But you see, Will and I have a… brief… relationship, nothing serious, though."

And that was all it took to finally crack Amanda's steel, pretend-sweet shell. "You filthy little peasant! How dare you speak like that? Well, for your information Will and _I _are in a relationship. And I can assure you it's anything but brief and very serious. So don't go flaunting what you don't have. Plus I'm sure if Will paid any attention to you it was certainly only to pass the time. You said it yourself… brief and certainly not serious."

Tessa was frozen in place. She looked ghostly pale and her eyes were glazed.

"Tessa?" whispered Jem reaching for her hand but she jerked her hand away without taking her eyes off Amanda.

Tessa walked closer to Amanda until they were centimeters apart. "I honestly pity you, Amanda," she whispered. Amanda looked at her with a grimace. :For your father has spoiled you beyond repair. I wish you the best in life."

Tessa turned around and walked away but before Amanda could respond Tessa had turned around to face her again. Tears were spilling from Tessa's eyes. "One more thing…"

Amanda's face jerked right and her cheek was burning. She too late realized Tessa had slapped her in the face. Tessa was already walking up the stairs.

Seeing the rage in Amanda's face Jem threw himself in front of Amanda just when she was about to run at Tessa. Amanda was screaming and clawing at air while Jem held her down. She shouted obscenities at Tessa. On the stairs Tessa was looking down at Amanda with an expressionless gaze. A moment passed and Tessa disappeared.

Jem and Charlotte finally calmed down Amanda. Jessamine had run to the kitchen to fix something up for Amanda. She really told Sophie to fix something up for Amanda. Amanda was sitting on the sofa drinking a glass of water. She drowned it down in two big gulps.

"Are you relaxed, now?" asked Charlotte sincerely. "Do you want me to get you anything else?"

Amanda stood up abruptly and placed the glass down on the table with a loud clank. She turned around so she could face them all. "You don't have to pretend. And you don't have to be nice to me I know I'm horrible… So stop being nice."

Charlotte looked taken aback. "Not at all, Amanda, we just want what's best for you. That is why your father brought you here," said Charlotte placing a hand on Amanda's shoulder.

"No, he didn't," spat Amanda, furious at Tessa and taking it out on everyone else. "He just doesn't want me anymore. He grew tired of me. He's desperate to get me betrothed so he my husband can take me off his hands."

"That's not true, Amanda. Your father loves you," said Charlotte.

"Rubbish," was all Amanda said but when she said it there wasn't really any emotion behind it. "Don't worry, I'll go pack and go to Barney's, he's a close friend of mine and he's always been terribly infatuated with me. Maybe I'll marry him so everyone can be happy."

"Amanda that's nonsense," blurted Charlotte. "You are always welcome at this Institute."

"I don't know," Amanda began. "Tessa seems to be sensitive about me being here."

Charlotte grimaced and exchanged a look with Jem who looked strained. "Tessa is…"

"Sensitive?" suggested Jem, the word ending in a question, as if they didn't want Amanda to jump to the conclusion that she and Will had a thing. Too late.

"Yes!" exclaimed Charlotte but soon pulled herself together. "I mean, yes, Tessa is very sensitive, especially about strangers… You see, she has a rather trying past."

Amanda made a face that let off an air of understanding. Who did Tessa think she was? Look at her deceiving this whole Institute, her family, by pretending to be a poor, helpless, innocent little girl. Well, that soon was about to change. Amanda was in town, she thought darkly.

"I understand. I will try my very best to… get Tessa. I truly don't want to cause problem." Yeah, right, she thought starkly.

Charlotte smiled. She was probably thinking Amanda was a saint. Well, wrong! She was a Shadowhunter who slays demons. "Thank you, Amanda. You're a saint." Told you, she thought.

"And besides I really want to get close to Tessa," said Amanda in a pretend-sweet voice. Yes, so I can stab her in the back while she's not looking, she thought devilishly.

Amanda was getting rid of Tessa even if it was the last thing she did. She gave Charlotte and Jem an angelic smile which hid the stark ways of a demon… Well, not a real one, just symbolically, Amanda thought, giggling.


	5. Chapter 5

Author's note: Hey! Here's the chapter… I wanted to say that (and no offense intended) I don't get why some people here in fanfiction write disclaimer's stating that they don't own any of the story's characters or plot and stuff when this is clearly implied in the site itself… It's called fanfiction, people. Emphasis on the _fan_. Hahaha… anyway, that was it. ;) Enjoy.

Tessa knocked bravely on Will's door. He opened it quickly with a devilish grin on his face that faltered when he saw her.

"Oh… it's you," he said impassively.

Tessa clenched her jaw to stop herself from crying. "They told me to take care of you since you're feeling… ill," she said in a slightly flirtatious voice.

This didn't go unnoticed by Will who arched his eyebrow. "Oh, really," he said crossing his arms.

"Really," she simply said.

"Well, come in I seem to have a tremendous headache." Will jumped on bed and crossed his arms behind his neck.

"Do you have any tea in here or all you drink is whisky?" asked Tessa jokingly picking up the whiskey bottle as if it were some sort of demonic contraption.

"No, that's all I drink," said Will as he sat up straighter on the bed. Tessa stood next to him with her arms crossed.

"When will you learn, Will?" Tessa asked scooting closer to Will.

Will lied down on the bed and closed his eyes. Tessa seized this opportunity and slipped off her shoes and snuggled closer to him. Pretending to be asleep Will put his arm around Tessa with his eyes closed. She giggled and snuggled closer. Finally, Tessa was winning over Will. That little witch, Amanda was going to find out who was the woman in William Herondale's life.

"Well, Sophie? Spill it!" yelled Jessamine.

"Quiet down, Miss Jessamine. No one should know about this," said Sophie quietly. She might dislike Jess but when it came to gossip no women could resist temptation.

"Fine, fine, fine," whispered Jessamine brushing her blond hair from her eyes. "Now tell me exactly what Charlotte told you."

"Well, she told me there was going to be a new member to the Institute and that she hoped you guys would like him," said Sophie pouring hot tea in a teacup.

Jessamine gave her a disbelieving look. "That could've easily been Amanda."

"Ah, that's what I thought but you see… Miss Charlotte has also been acting kind of moody, don't you think?" Sophie handed the teacup to Jessamine and this one sipped it quickly besides its hot temperature.

"So? Charlotte's always like that."

"Miss Jessamine," said Sophie sternly. "If you don't want to hear my obviously correct hypothesis, feel free to leave."

Jessamine sighed heavily. "Oh, alright. Tell me."

Sophie looked around Jessamine as if searching if someone was hiding amongst them. She moved closer to Jessamine and whispered in her ear. Jessamine's eyes got as wide as plates.

"No?" she exclaimed. "Impossible! I can't believe it! Charlotte's pregnant?"

"Shhhhh! Miss Jessamine, someone might hear us!" Sophie scrambled to pick up the fallen cookies that had been spilled during Jessamine's commotion.

"That's preposterous! I'll go and ask Charlotte right now," said Jessamine placing the teacup on the table and heading to the door.

"Jessamine, no! I promised Charlotte I wasn't going to tell anyone!" Sophie practically wrestled Jessamine.

"Get off me, Sophia! And you should have thought about that before you came around spilling every secret you have that do _not_ belong to you!"

Sophie trailed behind Jess down the hall. "You little– Why, Miss Amanda, I didn't see you there. Do you need anything?" asked Sophie giving Jessamine time to escape.

"Yes, as a matter of fact, I'd like to know where William is," she said rearranging her red curls.

Sophie smiled politely. "He's probably sleeping, Miss. He tends to wake up at noon."

Amanda smiled and thanked Sophie. When this one was out of sight she ran towards Will's room and knocked on the door. Last night she hadn't been able to go up and visit him. Charlotte had kept an eye on her all night. Maybe she thought Amanda was violent.

No one answered. She knocked again. Once more no one answered. She turned the knob around and barged in to see a (thank God) fully dressed tessa sleeping next to a (also, thank God) fully dressed Will.

"What is this?" she screeched rabidly. "What do you think you're doing you little squirt?" She yanked Tessa's head backwards by the hair waking her up abruptly. Amanda received a punch in the nose by Tessa.

"Are you mad?" yelled Tessa getting up from bed. Will had woken up thanks to the girl's yell and was watching them horrified and at the same time intrigued.

Amanda slapped Tessa hard on the cheek earning her a painful stomp by a heel on her foot. Amanda screeched and walked over to Will. She jerked him up and grabbed him by the collar of his shirt. She brought him to Tessa like a dog. Still gripping Will, Amanda spat at Tessa. "When are you going to understand that he does not love you?"

"He doesn't love you either," interrupted Tessa. Amanda cackled like a maniac.

"You think I don't know that, little girl? All this ignoble and handsomely attractive wretch wants is to fikken with us!"

Tessa looked at Will. "That's not true Amanda, isn't it, Will?" she asked hopefully.

Will hesitated. "Well…" Before he could finish the sentence Tessa had slapped him. "What was that for?" he asked placing a hand on his burning cheek.

"You're such an animal, William Herondale!" And with that she stormed out of the room but not before Amanda yelled, "That's right, why don't you go to Jem now?" Amanda laughed naughtily and Tessa turned around, stomped towards Amanda a yanked her head down so low her head was almost touching the floor.

"You little bitch, get off me!" Amanda's hair was a rat's nest and her nose was broken and dripping blood. Tessa had multiple bruises on her face and a bright red handprint on her cheek. They looked… grand.

They faced each other, breathing heavily. "Leave, Tessa. Games like these weren't made for silly little naïve girls."

"You're such a– Forget it, you're not worth my time." She walked to the door and turned around. "And neither are you Will!' She slammed the door shut.

Amanda sighed and sat on Will's bed. She motioned to Will to come closer and he did, although he reserved some distance between them. Amanda snorted and yanked him closer by his shirt. She teareda piece of fabric from it and pressed it to her nose.

"I think we should get Sophie to wrap you up, don't you think?" suggested Will.

"Nay, I'm a Shadowhunter. A broken nose will not stop me."

Amanda looked up at Will who looked down at her admiringly. "I can't believe you got Tessa to fight," he said amused. "She won't hurt a fly."

Amanda smiled. "Yeah, I did pretty badly. They might kick me out for sure, right?"

Will's smile faltered. "Don't say that, you probably haven't seen the fights Jessamine and I have gone through."

This made Amanda smiled. She stood up and before leaving she stepped closer to him. His dark blue eyes were almost black, his black hair looked like oil spill and his rosy lips were inviting. She lifted her hand to his cheeks and caressed his soft cheeks. She brought her mouth to his and kissed him. Instantly he circled her waist with his arms and she knotted her fingers through his thick hair. Will tasted like whiskey and that made Amanda smile knowing that she was falling in love with a very far from perfect man that nobody would approve of. Falling in love. Amanda never dreamt of falling in love. The idea sounded crazy, uncommon, and childish. Will kept kissing her urgently until she had to stop to get some air. She looked at his eyes, they were lighter; indigo. She bit her lip and her hands traveled down his neck. Strong and slim, yet easily breakable. Like the others he would never expect it. They never suspected the girlfriend. Should she? She could escape. But no, she wanted to see their reactions when they found him. Yet something nagged at her mind. Will was different. She didn't love him like the others. She loved him more passionately and at the same time more innocently, as if he were a hunting lion and she a flitting gazelle. She felt like a defenseless little lamb.

"What are you thinking about?" he asked huskily.

"I'm thinking about lions and gazelles and lambs."

He laughed, if he only knew. "Why are you laughing?" she asked with a serious face.

"You're funny."

She smiled a Cheshire cat smiled and kissed his lips repeatedly. He returned the favor by trailing small kisses down her neck. He stopped suddenly, scooped her up and carried her to his bed. He took off her shoes and threw them away. He lay down on top her, his fingers trailing her jaw line. He bent down to kiss her mouth…

What to do? What to do? End his life now and escape or wait till she could fix it on someone else? She decided on the latter, things were finally starting to get interesting.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note: Hey! Thanks soooo much for all the reviews and favorite story subscriptions! They make me so happy! And that's no easy task! Anyway… If you didn't understand or noticed why Amanda wants to kill Will… well… it's all explained in this chapter… HINT: !NOMED Btw: The song "ya mahla el fussha" by Arabic band RUM was played while I wrote. It's Arabic and my new favorite… I really love it! Random. I know. Just wanted to let u know!

A slither on the hard-wood floor woke Amanda up suddenly. She noticed she was in Will's room… in Will's bed… with Will in it… Uh-oh. That wasn't supposed to happen, she thought. She got up thanking the Angel she had Will's blouse on her and that she was wearing her bloomers. She picked up her dress from the floor, the shoes, and all the other stuff and hurried outside the door. As she closed the door quietly and turned to run as fast as she could without being unnoticed she crashed on someone. Oh goodness, oh goodness, oh goodness… She looked up tentatively to find Charlotte or Tessa or even Jessamine but not… Jem. That was unexpected.

Jem looked at her incriminatingly and crossed his arms. "What are you doing?" he asked averting his gaze when he noticed Amanda wasn't fully dressed.

Amanda must've been red in the face and she stammered with her answer. "I… uh, I was just, er… Do I have to explain myself, Jem? It's clear enough what I was doing."

He looked at her directly in the eyes. "You're hurting him. And you're also hurting Tessa–"

"I don't care about Tessa," she interjected.

"But you care about Will," Jem snapped angrily, stepping closer to her.

Amanda didn't answer. "Yes, that's what I thought," said Jem steely. "Now listen to me, Amanda. Listen to me clearly."

"You can play your silly little games with Will, but the second he tells me he's fallen in love with you…" he seemed to catch himself. "You better love him, Amanda. And if you don't then… leave."

"Why?" she exclaimed. "Why? I can tell you love Tessa. You're supposed to be glad Will's out of the way. Thanks to me."

"I don't want Will out of the way," he said calmly.

Amanda scoffed. "Why?

And before she knew it Jem had taken her in his arms and was kissing her. She was so surprised. She wasn't expecting this. She let go of her clothes and kissed Jem back. Maybe she should kill _Jem_, she thought. She was about to attack when Tessa walked in and gasped. She had to think fast.

"What is your problem, James?" She yelled pushing Jem back, seeing the hurt look on his face.

"Don't play innocent, Amanda," Said Tessa raging mad. "Jem wouldn't be capable of forcing a girl to kiss him!"

"Oh, really?" Amanda snapped. "What do you think just happened?"

"Well, obviously you were seducing him. I mean, look at you. You're half naked," she said.

Amanda gave her a black look. "Fine, think whatever you want. But for the record, _Will_ is mine."

Amanda sashayed back to her room and before turning the corner she looked at Jem who had cleaned up nicely and didn't look an ounce disappointed. Amanda felt bad for him. Jem wasn't bad but Will was just so… Will. And besides, she couldn't have Jem in her mind right now. She had a mission here. And that was the annihilation of William Herondale.

"Oh, and just for the record, Jem might be mine, too." And with that she left.

Tessa looked at Jem in a way of asking: What the hell happened? He looked at her seriously and left without a word.

"I cannot believe I am doing this right now," protested Jessamine at having tea with Sophie and Henry. She rolled her eyes and placed the teacup on the table loudly. "You are the most boring people in the world!"

Henry looked up with his cheeks stuffed with mini muffins and his lips dusted with sugar, he looked like a monkey. Sophie on the other hand was completely quiet and hadn't said a word to Jess or Henry during the whole tea. At last, she spoke…

"If you can't be the center of attention for two whole minutes, Jessamine, why did you invite us to tea?" Sophie said calmly in the most respectful tone of voice.

Jessamine sat gaping at Sophie. Jess had turned red on the cheeks and looked exasperated at Henry expecting some sort of support, or at least some reprimanding.

"Are you just going to sit there and let this one speak to me like this?" Jessamine asked Henry standing up furiously.

Always the theatrical Jessamine stormed out of the room with a trail of melodramatic comments and protests. Sophie rolled her eyes at Jessamine and turned to Henry while picking a lady finger. "So Henry… how does it feel to be a father?"

Henry spat the food in his mouth and in the entire commotion he fell backwards on his chair. It took him a while to get up and clean the mess. Sophie was so shocked at all this that she was staring agape at Henry.

"Aren't you going to help me?" asked Henry exasperated.

Sophie seemed to snap out of her trance because she got up suddenly to help Henry with the mess. After they had fairly cleaned up Henry plopped down on the couch exhausted.

"Now, what in the heavens are you talking about, Sophie?" he asked out of breath.

Sophie sat next to him equally tired, both physically and mentally. This past week had been very stressful. "What? Don't you know? Your wife's having a baby!"

Henry looked at Sophie as if she had told him Charlotte had dropped a bomb in central London. "You baffle me! Charlotte is not pregnant, she would've told me."

Sophie cringed. "I guess I wasn't supposed to tell you. Could you pretend I didn't tell you?"

Henry sighed. "Deal."

"Deal!"

_How in the heavens was I going to do this? I needed to kill William Herondale somehow. But how? I had to be true to myself. The only reason I didn't kill Will already was because I had fallen in love with him. I. A love demon myself. How could I? Oh, dear, how was I going to tell my Master? He was going to kill me. Really kill me for good, not send me to my home dimension. _

Amanda walked to her vanity table and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't cringe at herself like any other person would do. She didn't cringe because she wasn't a person and she had been born like this. She ran a hand through her wispy gray hair. She passed a hand through her scaly green skin and stared at the reflection in her completely black eyes. She turned to her human shell and lay in bed. She had to fulfill her mission. Otherwise she'd be dead faster than you could say "Shadowhunter".

A knock at her door snapped her out of her reverie and she got up to open the door checking she had her human case on. She opened her door and saw Jem standing seriously on the doorway.

She gasped convincingly. "Jem! How dare you visit–?"

"Drop the act, I know what you are, Amanda," said Jem closing the door behind him and sitting on a comfortable armchair on the farthest side of the room. Farthest from Amanda that is.

Amanda's eyes got huge. "Whatever do you mean, James?" She asked coldly, her arms crossed defensively.

Jem shook his head and looked at the leather bound book in his hands. "This book right here Amanda," said Jem with a dark look directed at Amanda. "Tells me exactly what you are: a Lov demon."

"You're a lunatic, Jem–" began Amanda but Jem interrupted her.

"Stop lying! All the proof is here, you filthy demon," yelled Jem.

Amanda was taken aback and tears threatened to spill from her eyes.

"Oh, please! It says here demons can't cry!"

Amanda finally did drop the act. "Fine, if you want a demon that's what you'll get." She pealed her human cocoon away and revealed her true self. Jem's eyes got as wide as an owl's. He gulped down the knot in his throat and Amanda grinned, revealing pearly white fangs like those of a vampire.

She approached Jem stealthily like the Lov demon she was. Jem stood up and walked towards the door. In a flash Amanda had him by the neck. "I'm not going to hurt you, Jem. But if you don't cooperate I'll rip your eyes out and feed them to the dogs."

"Don't do it, Amanda. You don't know how many people you'll hurt if you do this to me," he spat at her.

"Oops, too late," she said as she pressed her lips on his. Jem thrashed and struggled but he was weak from his illness and she was just too strong. Once she had taken possession of his heart she let him go. He landed on the floor with a thud. She smiled devilishly. From now on Jem would behave like Amanda was the love of his life, like he would step in front of a train just to save her. But the best part was that Amanda could make him do whatever she wanted. James Carstairs was her slave.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note: Hi! Here's the next chapter! Sorry it's so late… oh wait… it's NOT late! You're welcome! And sorry it's so short but I like cliffies… this is another filler-ish chapter so… meh… also, to all the people worried and/or confused about Jem, well, since you know Amanda's a love demon well, with her demony powers she made Jem her "love-slave" even though some people think Will's more love-slave material… *wink* Ski October… if a Lov demon kisses you with her true body/self you'll be her love-slave… this is not permanent of course but the removing of said slavery is rather painful… kinda like a tattoo! Anyway…

Will woke up suddenly as if awoken by a nightmare. He looked around his dark room, since the curtains were down and it was probably midday, and saw his blouse was missing. Hmm, I wondered where it went, he though bawdily. Jem was going to blow when he found out. He was going to chew him out until he professed his love for Tessa in front of him. He was getting tired of this charade. He had to man up and face the facts. He got out from bed and put on a pair of simple trousers. He sat on his rarely used desk and lit up his small gas lamp. He got out his metal nib and some parchment. He thought for a while and analyzed every possibility until he finally got it. Her secret. But he had to be sure. He couldn't go out like that and yell to the skies what he thought he knew. Wait. What was he doing? He was William Herondale. He didn't ponder on petty theories. He got out and got some answers, the good way, or the bad way.

He stood up, walked to his armoire and got out a blouse. He quickly put it on and dashed downstairs where Charlotte was having tea while she read some important and legal looking books and Sophie battled furiously with the soup in the kitchen.

"Good morrow!" he yelled as he bolted out the door.

"It's noon, you fool boy…" yelled Charlotte after him but the sentence trailed away as he ran to Ronnie's Pub.

He entered Ronnie's Pub and the lads greeted him with merry hellos and some with hateful glances. "What are you doin' here, m'boy?" asked Ronnie warmly.

"I came here to talk to _her_," said Will solemnly.

Ronnie turned serious and nodded. He walked to the shelf and got out a crystal glass and a bottle of whiskey. "Drink this, boy."

"Why?" Will inspecting the whiskey Ronnie had given him.

"She's a sight to see," said Ronnie simply.

Will shrugged and downed the burning whiskey. "Good to go," he said slipping off the stool.

"Not yet, my lad," said Ronnie catching him by his sleeve. He gave Will a smirk. "You didn' think she'd actually be here, did you, boy?"

Will frowned and sat back on the stool slowly. "Why do you want to meet with The Lady of the Lake?" asked Ronnie seemingly concerned.

"That is none of your business, Ronnie," said Will playing with his glass.

"Don't get loose with your tongue, boy, or I won't hesitate to cut it!"

"Relax, Ronnie," said Will soothingly. "It's for your own good, old man."

Ronnie huffed and got William another round of whiskey. "Very well, boy. Here's the address," he said sliding Will a slip of paper, rather conspicuously actually.

"Do you know how she looks like, Ronnie?" asked Will curiously.

"No one has seen her true self in years for she only reveals herself to the ones that desire it, or need it, most. She is supposed to posses such powerful magic that she can transform her appearance."

"Good to know, Ron. Good to know."

Will had followed the address in Ronnie's note and had found himself travelling for three hours to the country. The coachman told him to get out because this was as far as he could go. After that, he walked, and walked, and walked, and walked… Until he finally saw a weirdly structure house, it looked about four stories high which was very uncommon. He walked across a high field of grass until he reached the secluded house in the middle-of-nowhere. He walked to the front door and knocked on the raven shaped brass knocker. He waited but no answer came. He knocked again, louder this time and the door opened quietly by itself for no one was near the site.

"Hello?" William asked loud enough for anyone inside the house to hear. "Is anyone home?"

He peeked inside and saw a room with couches and the walls covered with bookshelves. The room was dark and quiet. There was a sort of elevated platform that served as a living room. He looked around and decided to peek at the books. He took out a rather large one from the shelf and opened it. It was blank. Or so he thought. There were many ways to conceal the words of a book. He flipped the white pages when something dripped on the page. It was liquid and thick and the color of strawberries. Another drop landed on the blank pages of the book and they moved and formed… words!

_Get... Your… Nose… Out… Of… My… Books… William… Herondale…_

He exclaimed loudly and let the book fall. He looked up to see a shape fall down on top of him leaving him sprawled on the floor. He motioned to take out his seraph blade but someone gripped both his hands. He opened his eyes and saw a woman, no, a girl. Barely fifteen the gal was. She had white, porcelain skin, purple irises and a long side braid tied with a purple ribbon knotted into a bow. She inspected him and smiled. She had a paintbrush held between her teeth and Will couldn't help laughing a bit. She stood up and extended a refused hand to help him up. William just stood up on his own and glared at the tiny, catlike girl. She was wearing a simple flower-print dress that grazed her knees. It was common attire for poor people but he said nothing. She scrambled so quickly up a wall and disappeared that Will thought she had been some sort of a mirage.

He was reassured she had been real when she poked her head from a secret opening in the ceiling and signaled him to follow her. She disappeared and Will followed. He tried to walk up where she had but it was just impossible, there was nothing to hold himself with. He was a Shadowhunter but not a miracle worker.

"Oh, for goodness' sake," said the girl who extended and arm to help him up.

"I don't think you can haul me up, little girl," he said arrogantly.

The girl's purple eyes turned into cold daggers and he saw the years and maturity in her. "Don't count on it, Shadowhunter."

Will smirked and lifted his arm skeptically; before he knew it the girl had gripped his forearm and had pulled him in. He landed on a wooden floor and looked up to see a beautiful orange sunset. A small flock of birds flew atop them and a salty breeze tousled his hair.

"What a view…"

The girl giggled and lied down on some throw blankets on the wooden roof, which didn't have railings. Will smiled at her. "Could you please take me to The Lady of the Lake, little girl?" he asked.

Something flashed in the girl's eyes but soon it was gone. "I'm only fifteen, it's not like I'm ten or anything," she spat at him sassily.

Will stared at her. "Very well, then… can you take me to her? Or tell her that I'm here for her… if she's here?"

The girl rolled her eyes and closed them. Slowly her face slimmed and its bone structure became more protuberant. Her brown hair darkened into an almost black color and her limbs stretched. She opened her eyes and Will saw a young woman, probably his age. Except for those eyes, those eyes reminded him of someone. They looked as if they had seen a thousand worlds and they had gotten tired of humanity.

"You're her, aren't you?" asked Will amazed. "You're The Lady of the Lake…"

She gazed at him with a mix of seductiveness and amusement. "That's what they say."

Will, intrigued, moved closer to her. She seemed to carry a magnet that pulled him in. He was fascinated by this girl. "I need your help."

"Oh, I think you need more than that," she said, the bawdy suggestion clearly there. Will grinned, she reminded him of himself; he already liked her.

"So Shadowhunter, what _do_ you need?" she asked. And this time she was serious.

Charlotte sighed, all this paperwork, so little time. Everyone in the Institute seemed to be busy with their own problems and no one had noticed her. When she thought about going for a walk in the park to clear her mind, Henry appeared.

"Charlotte," he said anxiously. "can I ask you something?"

She smiled warmly. "Of course Henry, want to take a walk with me? I was just heading out."

He hesitated for a second but then relaxed. "Sure thing," he said with a smile.

A loud crash sounded through the house. "What was that?" he asked standing up, he felt slightly dizzy and he decided on sitting down before the wind carried him off to his death.

"What was what?" asked the now older girl genuinely confused.

"Something crashed… like china," he said although he wasn't sure now that the girl was skeptical.

The girl gave him a dazzling smiled and he was enticed by those gorgeous violet irises. "Yes, that was just a friend of mine Amira. I'll go check on–"

"Wait!" exclaimed Will, gripping her long, pale arm. "Is she…" he gulped. "Morgana, The Lady of the Lake?"

The girl smiled. "No," and slipped away from Will's grip and jumped down the hole they had come from.

Will stayed there confused. This girl made him uneasy, when he met her she was like a pretty flower with a marvelous scent that hypnotized you into doing anything. Another salty breeze engulfed him. Being on that roof as the sun was setting wasn't that bad. It was actually pretty relaxing and serene.

"William," said the girl's voice and he looked at her. She was with another girl, not unlike her, but very different too.

The new girl looked the same age as him, this time she didn't look fifteen at first. Thank God. She had dirty blond hair slightly messy but very, very long. Her skin was tanned, as if she had spent her day at the beach and her eyes were a light aquamarine. He couldn't help noticing, but this girl, with her gorgeous looks, slim figure and long hair reminded him of a mermaid.

She took one good look from him and gave him a superior glare that said don't think you'll get by me with your looks. Feisty, he thought and sent her a flirtatious wink.

"Screw you," she said rolling her eyes and placing a silver tray with tea and crumpets on it.

The blonde girl was wearing a long, flowing skirt with a tiny top baring her midriff. He couldn't help thinking that if it were Jem in his position he'd blush deeply and look down abashed.

"Do you have a name?" he asked with his signature smile.

"You will not flirt with my sister here, Mr. Herondale," said the darker haired girl.

"You're sisters?"

The blonde girl glared at him. "No. That's just a term we use for each other."

"You never told me your name," he said smiling.

She met her gaze with her "sister" for a second and nodded lightly. "Amira," she said proudly.

Will smirked. "I knew that."

Amira glared and turned around to serve tea. "Men," Will thought heard her mutter.

"Why did you come, William?" asked Amira's "sister".

"I told you," he said impatiently. "I'm looking for Morgana, Lady of the Lake. And I know it's one of you two, I'm not that stupid."

Neither one of them seemed to want to tell Will who of them was Morgana so he turned to Amira's sister. "Fine," he said taking a teacup from a glaring Amira. "what's your name?"

The dark-haired girl, Amira's sister, smiled. "My name is Morgana."

"Sophie told me, you know," said Henry with a tentative smile that looked rather forced.

Charlotte, genuinely confused, stopped to look at Henry. "Told you what?"

Henry sighed. "Look, Charlotte, I know you think I'm not the brightest bloke around but I'm not an idiot. I know you're pregnant!"

Charlotte stared at Henry baffled. "Henry… dear, where is this coming from? Was this what Sophie told you?"

Henry ran a hand through his hair, clearly frustrated. "Yes, Charlotte," he said. "Why do you lie to me?"

"Henry, I'm not lying," she said getting angry herself. "I'm not pregnant!"

It was his turn to look confused. "You're not?" he whispered.

Charlotte shook her head. "No."

Henry sighed and smiled as if a load had been lifted off his shoulders. "Thank goodness."

Charlotte smiled and kissed Henry who smiled at her lovingly. "Come on," she said. "let's get something to eat."

"You're The Lady of the Lake?" he asked.

Morgana smiled and winked at him. "Yes."

He sighed. "I knew it," he said cockily. "Now, can you help me?"

Amira and Morgana shared another one of those looks. "So, you want to learn about this new girl at the Institute, Amanda's her name, no?"

Will stared at her amazed. "How do you know this?"

She smiled coyly. "I've been trialed for witchcraft seven times, William," she said, imitating Will's cockiness. "It wasn't for nothing."

Will smiled. "So you'll help me?"

"No," exclaimed Amira, interrupting Morgana's next words. "We don't help men! Not really, I mean," she said exasperated.

Morgana only raised her eyebrows and Amira lowered her head and muttered a sorry. "Perhaps it is time we began truly helping men… or at least help this one."

"She'll never love you," blurted Amira.

"What?" asked Will confused by these strange women.

"Your true love," whispered Amira. "The girl with the pale brown hair and stormy eyes… she'll never love you."

"Amira!" reproached Morgana.

Will's throat tightened and a witty remark escaped his lips. "I can always stay here with you lovely ladies. And don't worry, we can take turns."

Amira glared. "We'll help you, Shadowhunter," she said in a cold voice. "But remember everything comes with a price."


End file.
